black_treaclefandomcom-20200213-history
Amunet Skylar
“Socialists ignore the side of man that is the spirit. They can provide you shelter, fill your belly with bacon and beans, treat you when you're ill, all the things guaranteed to a prisoner or a slave. They don't understand that we also dream.” - Amunet "Amun" Orchid-mantis Flora Cassiopeia Skylar Is the eldest daughter between Jacen Skylar and Nefertiti Cartwright, and she is the older sister to Luca, Hector, Marcus, and Titus and the older sister to Nepit, Renenutet, and Nefertari. Background Early Life Appearance Tattoos # Amunet has her right leg entirely decorated with a beautiful henna tattoo. She also has a beautiful henna tattoo around her left ankle. # Amunet got this a henna-inspired tattoo spanning across four fingers on her right hand. Though the tattoo design seems more modern than traditional henna, it is probably inspired by her Pakistani ethnicity. # Amunet has a “Warrior Mermaid” full back tattoo with three lotus flowers, a heart at the bottom, and lots of swirls and geometric patterns. # She got this fairy tale inspired tattoo on the inside of her right arm for her boyfriend Jake. It says “Once upon a time” in a storybook-style gothic font. # Amunet has an ornamental chest piece which is inspired by Victorian necklaces. # Amunet has some writing on her right forearm which says “La vie en Rose / Vivre le moment présent”, which is French for “Life in Pink / Living in the moment.” # Amunet got this heart and brain tattoo on the back of her upper right arm from artist Guillermo J Gonzalez. # Amunet has the word “beautiful” tattooed on her right forearm. Personality Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Supernatural Properties Manipulation: The user can create, infuse, shape and manipulate supernatural effects into objects or beings, either temporarily or permanently. The effects can be used to either upgrade existing abilities/effects (Enhanced Strength/Intelligence) or grant new possibilities (Flight/Teleportation). This power can replicate virtually any supernatural effect, creating powerful weapons and artifacts, or upgrading any aspect of the user and their allies, to virtually any level. * Creation: User can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. ** Powerful Objects: Some immensely strong and powerful Objects that can grant numerous and untold power to the wielder. Some of these objects are sentient and have a mind and will of their own and can even take full possession of their host's mind and body if the host is in grave danger, or when the host is angered or enraged. These sentient artifacts/objects can even speak'' through'' their host when it takes full control over the host's body and mind. Most items are accompanied by Powers Via Object. ** Powers Via Object: The user has access to an object that grants them supernatural powers, these can be magical objects of great or destructive power, or technological weaponry. If the user already possesses supernatural abilities, the objects are mostly meant for letting them access and/or enhance their powers, or grant them new abilities. * Effect Field Projection: The user can emit a field wherever they wish that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. They could have a multitude of uses outside of those listed here. * Exotic Matter Manipulation: The user can create, shape and manipulate exotic matter, form of matter with "exotic properties". Exotic matter can be matter with "exotic" physical properties that defy the known laws of physics, such as tachyons, that have negative mass or "imaginary" mass, allowing them to either reverse the laws of physics or simply go faster than the speed of light. It can also be hypothetical particles that have capabilities well within the laws of physics, states of matter that aren't commonly encountered, like quark-gluon plasma or Bose-Einstein condensates, or they can be states of matter poorly understood like dark matter, or normal matter placed under high pressure. * Infusion: The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with chi/aura, energy, elements, life energy, magic, etc., empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Depending on what the object is infused with, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. * Power Bestowal: The user can give superpowers to others, either permanently or temporarily. * Power Erasure: The user can eliminate/remove the supernatural powers of others. Halflings Powers Telepathy: 'Halflings can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves, which excludes vampires, who are dead and thus have no brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of the Halfling, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Halflings focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. * One sub-power of telepathy is her mind is protected from glamours. Her telepathy allows her immunity to mind powers, e.g. vampires' glamour and maenads' madness infection. This however does not protect her from the fae's seductive power as Preston was able to use his power to entice into Lucy sleeping with him. '''Photokinesis: 'Halflings can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions. It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. '''Supernatural/Magic Perception: Is also much stronger than the average human. Whether or not this is due to her fairy biology is unknown. When Halflings see's a Vampire she sees them with a light glow unlike other people. This lets her tell if a person is a vampire straight away when she meets them. This power also lets Halflings see the true forms of other Faeries (e.g. the elves Bellenos or the part-demon Diantha) when they are shape-shifting or casting illusions to hide their true appearance. However, powerful fae who are adept at illusion-casting or shape-shifting can fool even other fae. 'Bind: 'Halflings are also capable of binding locks and branches. '''Nature memories: '''With the help of full faeries, Halflings can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. '''Dimensional Transportation: '''It appears that Halflings can also teleport themselves to their faerie dreamscape, with the help of joining hands with someone that bears the fae. Drinking the blood of a faerie vampire can also allow them to transport by themselves. Although, Aiden is shown to transport herself and a couple of vampires to the Fae dreamscape, without the help of another fae bearer. Another possible reason is because Aiden is a first generation halfling, therefore her light and fae genetics are more concentrated. This could mean that Halflings with more immediate Fae ancestors, have more access to Faerie powers, such as the case of other Halflings being unable to transport herself to the Fae dreamscape, yet Aiden could, despite Halflings having more practice and knowledge of her Light. Relationships Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Cartwright Family Category:Witches Category:Halflings Category:Demon Caravan Allies Category:Brown Family